


Another day In this goddamn life

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 5th Grade, AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Ear pulling, Face Slapping, Kids Swearing, M/M, School, Slapping, basically punshimemts r gonna be like in mexico cuz idk, hitting with rulers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime goes to with komaeda school one day, hm and the kinda expected happens to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another day In this goddamn life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aide and Junior The gays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aide+and+Junior+The+gays), [Usdusdudu (Tfm)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Usdusdudu+%28Tfm%29).



> Based of stuff that happened to my family lol i guess

It was a normal morning. He had to go school. He hated school. He also happened to hate 5th grade even more.  
If it wasn't for Komaeda always telling him to go, he'd probably never go.

Hinata and Komaeda would leave early in the morning to get to school on time. It took them 20 to 30 minutes to go to school from there. Hinata would always whine about something hurting, or About school being boring.  
Komaeda would tell him about his state, and if he wanted to end up like his parents.  
Hinata's parents never finished highschool, They are not in the best condition. They payed late rent sometimes and always run low on food, thatt was also why his mom started working.  
Komaeda was basically in the same state. They were neighbors, but not all the neighbors were like them. 

Today wasn't the best day for Hinata. First off it was a monday, his parents had a really loud fight and didn't let him sleep well, and third they had ran out of drinking water so he had to drink water from the sink.

"Hinata, Come on It might not be the best day for you, but it's gonna be worse if we're late!" Komaeda exclaimed at Hinata. "Fine fine fine.." Hinata grumbled. "I hope your day gets better Hinata-kun, I know how you feel." Komaeda said softly as he started to walk. "Thanks, I guess" Hajime responded following Komaeda on the side walk.

When they went inside the school Hinata ran to the water fountain, and drank the water like if it was juice.  
"Agh, at least it's better than water from the sink." Hajime whispered to Komaeda, "Agreed."

When they got to class it was really quiet. Hinata already knew why. There was sometimes where they had to get a substitute, and the substitute was the same one every time.  
Mr. Monokuma.

He wasn't the kindest or nicest teacher, he telled alot and hitted students if they did something wrong.

He wasn't really mean to Komaeda and Hinata, because Holy shit they were scared as fuck to him.  
Nobody liked Mr. Monokuma's consequences. So that's why Hinata and Komaeda would always do what Mr. Monokuma ask them to do, Even if they didn't wan't to do it they had to.

 

Hinata and Komaeda quickly took their seats, and stared at the board.

That's when of their Classmates, Fuyuhiko yelled "The Boyfriends are here!" "What the fuck did you just say?!" Hinata yelled back turning red, He didn't swear at school and he certainly did not yell it. Soo enough the class bursted out into chatter about Komaeda and Hinata. 

Komaeda just covered his face and his hands, turning really red as well. "We're just-!" Hajime was interrupted by Another classmate named Leon "Shh, He's coming!" And so everybody who was talking turned quiet, "HAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT!" Leon busted out laughing "HAHAHA SSOO FUNNY~!" Hinata yelled sarcastically

"Hinata-kun he might come at any moment let's all be quiet." Komaeda told Hajime.

And on cue Mr. Monokuma opened the door.  
"Allright bast- I mean Kids.. Turn to page 183 on your Math book!." Exclaimed Mr. Monokuma as he set his stuff on his desk.

It had been about almost 30 minutes and Hinata was almost falling asleep. He couldn't help it. He didn't have the best Goodnight Sleep, But he had to stay awake who knew what Mr. Monokuma would do to him if he fell asleep.

They were talking about fractions when Leon yelled "Go slower! I don't understand a thing you idiot!" And immediately regretted it.  
Everybody stared in schock, including Hinata and Komaeda.  
"Shit, im screwed. Either way guys it was nice meeting you all! Tell my baseball and bat that I love them!" Everybody started saying goodbyes or rest in piece leon, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP! And You!" Monokuma pointed at Leon. "COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" He growled.

Leon stood up and went in front Of Mr. Monokuma's desk. Mr. Monokuma brought his hand up and slapped him. But it wasn't. One, no, it was 4. Each one getting more painful each time. Leon's face was red and he just came back to his desk.

"Can't be worse than the time he folded my finger" Leon whispered. His face felt burning, but he didn't mind except he didn't know how to explain it to his parents. They would be mad, Mad at him. 

Lunch time came and everybody left the class room and made their way to the Cafeteria along with other students from other classroms.

Hinata and Komaeda sat alone in one spot. They liked eating alone, Who knew why, but they did. 

"God, Why would Leon do that?" Hinata asked as he grabbed his lunch from hid tray. "Well he is Leon, and he has done much worse stuff." Komaeda chuckled slightly, "Yup, your right." Hinata responded. "I wonder how pissed Mr. Monokuma was." "Very pissed probably" Komaeda responded Hinata's question.

"Aw, Look Hinata sitting with his crush again, so cute!" Enoshima. Probably one of the people he hated the most. She'd always tried to find a way to torture him more, but this way it didn't really work because it was true. Hinata had been crushing on Komaeda since the third grade, he hasn't told him though, he thinks it's just a little crush, so he'll get over it. "I-i don't have a crush on him! He's just my friend bitch!" Fucking hell, Why did I do that, Hinata thought about his voice cracking. Komaeda just said "Enoshima, leave Hinata-kun alone we're just friends, besides w-we're guys.." "whatever, Im leaving" and Enoshima took off.

**Hajime POV**

Goddamn she's fucking annoying.. I mean I DO have a crush on Komaeda but it's just a tiny crush... right? Besides we're really good friends and nothing more. Though I really hate it when they call us 'boyfriends'. Geez we're just friends.. Though I would like it if we were something else.. BUT we're still to young for that.. When ever I find myself thinking about my feelings I usually dismiss it..  
"Hinata-kun, are you allright?" Komaeda broke me from my thoughts looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Umm, nothing im fine." I assured Komaeda "are you sure?" Komaeda asked looking worried. "Yes, I told you im find, also wanna skip recess and go the library instead?" 

I hated recess, It was a living nightmare. Thank god this is my last year having it, I never enjoyed it one bit. First off it was always fucking hot outside, Second Me and Komaeda didn't really have other friends so we'd just walk around in silence. Third half the grade played soccer, Alot of girls hanged in their 'groups', (We'd also be called gay by some of them) and some group of the 'unpopular' kids would always follow their leader, I kinda admired them, even though they were bullied a lot, they had their own group and would be all happy. Though there were some hyper kids that would just laugh at everything. Still we don't really talk much and I'd still rather hangout alone. 

Me and Komaeda really never did anything in recess. We'd prefer to go to the library and reread some books.

"Okay, also if you need to tell me anything tell me, Okay?" Komaeda told me. "Mkay"

**At the Library**  
We weren't the only one's that were here because of recess, there was also Togami and his sorta stalker Touko. He said he didn't have time for such activities, he wasn't kind he was pretty rude. We just ignored him because we didn't want him to get pissed for talking to him. We picked a few books and sat in the tables in front of the checkout desk.

"Hey, ko" I whispered to Komaeda across the table. "What?" Komaeda asked removing his eyes from the book.

"Im gonna go drink some water, don't leave with out pwease." I say teasingly, I knew he wouldn't leave without me. One time he was even late because of me taking a piss even though I told him to go without me.  
"Don't worry Hinata-kun I'll be wait here."

I quickly made my way to the water fountain, just I leaned it I was poked in the back. "Youch!" I yelped, it hurted..

"Geez, Hajime your a guy! I can't believe a tiny little poke would make you get scared like that." Mahiru Koizumi I ughh..  
A lot of people said she had a crush on me, though I doubt it because she's always calling me a child.

"Ugh, Koizumi leave me alone, I was alone and then you just poked me out of nowhere of course I was gonna say something. Just because im a guy doesn't mean I can't do some stuff."

"Right, whatever just hurry up I want to drink water too you know."

I quickly took a sip from the water fountain and ran back to the library, but immediately stopped at the door. I peeked at the window to see Komaeda and a girl.  
The girl was talking and looked nervous she was turning red. I couldn't tell if it was of anger or embarrassment it looked kinda like both. I could see Komaeda turning beet red. I couldn't help but A bit of jealousy come in my vains. I wanted to open the door but instead waited.

She could've been asking him out, he was asked out a lot but he'd always say he has plans, When he really didn't he didn't like going out much.

I decided to open the door.

The girl turned to me with a mad expression and stopped away angrily.

"Shit! Komaeda what did I do?!" I asked worroed. Shitshithsit I shouldn't have open the motherfu-  
"Uh.. Well she Just told me her uhh feelings for me and.. I told her sorry that I uh didn't feel the same and she uh said to think about it, and then got kinda mad and said that if I uh-.. Liked you.." I knew I was turning red "And I told her no.. And that we were just friends.. and she told that if I had no feelings for you then why hadn't I talked to another girl.. Then you came and she left clike that.." "Oh god. I thought I did something wrong.. And also At what time dod Togami leave?." I tried changing the topic. "Um a few seconds after you left.. Why?"  
"Uh, just curious."

When recess was over we just had to go across the library and to the door and go straight to go to our classroom.

We got there pretty early Souda a somewhat good friend was already there waiting in his desk

"So did you bring it?" Souda asked smiling. "Bring what?" I asked confused, he didn't tell me to bring anything.  
"You know, the ball you forgot to give me last friday." Oh now I remember.  
"Ya it's right here" I Said handing him the ball. He was at my apartment last Thursday and then he forgot his ball which I forgot to give him on friday.

A few minutes later rest of the class came Mr. Monokuma was still not in the classroom, I layed my head down in my desk waiting patiently. Komaeda was doing the same except he covered his face with arms. A few seconds later Mr. Monokuma entered the room with this weird look on his face. "Uh, Im gonna be at the restroom I'll be back in a few, Also If any of you do something wrong the WHOLE class will get consequence. YOU HEAR ME?" Everybody noded and said "Yes Mr. Monokuma" and then he headed to the door and left.

After Monokuma everybody got up and made noise. Some were running around the classroom, Some standed in their desk, and the half of the 'unpopular' kids was drawing and the other half looked like they were gonna hibernate.

Meanwhile me and Komaeda just stared at the wall. I actually wished Mr. Monokuma gone to the restroom, everybody elses was making a racket, I couldn't think straight. Even though I hate doing boring lessons, I hate it even more when people are talking and making a lot of noise when you just want peace and quiet. 

"Hey catch it weirdo!" And then a ball hit Komaeda in his eye. Souda. He really disliked Komaeda he thought he was some sort of weirdo. Ya sure, I thought that too at the beginning, but then began to understand him more. 

"Ow!" Komaeda covered his eye which was turning slightly purple. The ball wasn't soft, it was pretty hard. "Hey! What was that for?!" I yelled in anger. "I told him to catch it but he didn't look, not my fault." Souda said leaning on my desk. "Yes Hinata-kun! It was my fault! Please don't get mad, it doesn't hurt al- Ouchouch" Komaeda Komaeda stopped, touching his eye. 

I pushed Souda off my table making him fall hard against the ground.  
Souda groaned in pain and slowly got up only to push me off my chair. Everybody stared soon enough One of the girls drawing began yelling "O shit! FIGHTFIGHTFIGHTFIGHT!!" Im pretty sure the other teachers in the other classrooms heard the swear word, but that really didn't matter right now. Then Leon, Fuyuhiko, A kid named Owada, and another kid named Nekomaru began shouting 'fight' as well.

Me and Souda standed up and i began pushing Souda and he pushed me back. "Hinata-Kun! Your gonna get in trouble!" Komaeda yelled across the chants.  
A lot of people came around us and stared. We Kept pushing each other for a while but then Souda layed a punch on my face, which then I returned back.  
"Hinata-kun stop!" I ignored Komaeda and continued fighting with Souda.

Souda pushed me to a desk and I pulled the desk with me making all the items inside it fall out, but I reallly didn't care.  
He then began kicking me but then I was able to stood and punched him in the nose. 

Wrong timing, That's when Mr. Monokuma came in.

Everybody practically ran to their seats, the only one sitting down was the girl that started the chants. She was basically laughing to herself.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?" he yelled everybody freezing. "AND YOU TWO!" Mr. Monokuma yelled both at me and Souda. "WHO STARTED THIS?!?" Me and Souda pointed at eachother. 

Mr. Monokuma grabbed a ruler "Both of you! Put your hands like this!" We both putted our hands the way Mr. Monokuma told us to. 

He first hitted my arm with the ruler in the metal part. It painful. I don't even remember how many times he hit me. Then he went to Souda doing the same thing.

"Okay who started this!?" He yelled at classroom we heard both of our names being yelled. I heard Komaeda says Souda's name but we both know Mr. Monokuma doesn't take explanations, he just wants an answer.

"Okay, then.." Mr. Monokuma grabbed at our ears. "You know.... Since you guys think you can start a fight, it will be alrghit if I pull your ears." Komaeda looked really sorry and mouthed 'it all my fault sorry' I quickly mouthed back 'its not'.

"Okay, you dumb doughnuts Who ever starts crying first when I pull your ears will be the one with the fault! Alright class see this is what happens when you disobey me!".

Shitsgitshithffhd I knew I was gonna loose. Mr. Monokuma didn't do tiny pulls, they were fucking painful.

The first few seconds it was so fucking painful. But as time went by I was getting used to the pain. Maybe.. Mr. Monokuma would get tired and then let us go.. But Mr. Monokuma is pretty strong so I'll doubt that would happen anytime soon.  
It had been about almost a minute, 45 seconds to be exact, I almost didn't feel anything anymore, it didn't hurt.

Then we all started hearing sniffing. Souda was crying and I was free out of fault.

\----

It had been a few minutes after the incident Komaeda was now currently at the nurse, meanwhile we eere here listening to Mr. Monokuma talk about I don't even know, I wasn't paying attention. There was one tiny problem, I had to go take a piss. I had already asked but all I got was an 'No! You have to hold ituntil the end of the school day' from Mr. Monokuma.  
"Um. Mr. Monokuma can I go to the restroom?" Asked Souda looking worried "No! You have to wait until class is over!".

A few minutes later Komaeda came back with an ice pack for his eye, and sat down in his desk next to me. My desk was now messy because I had only grabbed my stuff from the floor and threw them back in.  
"Are you Okay Ko?" I asked looking at Komaeda in the eye "Yes, im fine. Are you OK?" "Yup Im fine." I responded back to him.  
"So what is Souda gonna have to do?" "Well we already need to stay after school to clean the classroom.. but he has to clean the all the restrooms, Mr. Monokuma already asked the principal." I responded laughing slightly  
"Oh my god, I feel so sorry for him"

"Mr. Monokuma can I pleasee go to the restroom?" I asked again hoping that he might accept miraculously.  
"I said no! Don't ask again"  
"Mr. Monokuma Please I have to go!" That was Souda.  
"Oh my- NO"

I still had to go to the restroom, but I almost forgot about it we had to do a few group activities but we all stopped at Leon's yelling.  
"MR. MONOKUMA SOUDA JUST PEEPEED HIS PANTSUS" Leon busted out laughing  
"Leon! It's 'Souda just took a piss in his pants"

Everybody busted out laughing not expecting that from Mr. Monokuma, but Leon was right, Soud was covering his face with his arms and under his desk a big puddle .  
Souda was sent to his house, His house wasnt far away it was right in front of the school. Everysingle of the groups was laughing, There was one girl that fell down her chair for laughing too hard.

Honestly I didn't really find anything funny. Cause I still needed to take MY piss.

**After School**

I kept telling Komaeda to leave without but he said he would wait for me at the library so Is said fine.

I still needed to take my piss.  
The restroom weren't near Mr. Monokumad classroom. The school was pretty big and I needed to pee now. We were outside cleaning trash outside Mr. Monokumas classroom. Komaeda had insisted Mr. Monokuma to let hom help us, but Mr. Monokuma kept declining, I just Ko that he didn't need to. I mean i was the one in the fight not him.  
My thoughts were cut as the sensation to pee came even more. I looked around to see if Souda was around. Good he wasn't.

I quickly went to the nearest bush, unbuckled my belt, took my pants off and  
"Ahh~" I sighed in relief letting it all out. Good that was now out of the way.

\---

When I was done I grabbed ny stuff and met Ko at the library. We quickly left and I felt energized.

When we got home we played narbles for a few hours. And I just wondered, what would happen tommorow.

**Author's Note:**

> That piss part happened to my cousin  
> And the slap part happened to me hue hue.  
> Um anywais shuld i contunue thes btw my other fics r in process there on my laptopy and i made this on my phone cuz we dont have wefe on computar only on phonei  
> Ok im sorry so.. Should i continue this?  
> Also at 5th we sweared alot and the teachers really didn't care.. so idk.  
> Also this was really sucky/bad so yeah sorry


End file.
